


信用欺诈

by Sua_thirdwhale



Series: 绝对帝国宫廷乐长 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆接在帕格尼尼+达·彭特一起欺负萨列里被学生们追杀后的故事☆未参与追杀的李斯特的复仇☆含有购物清单组，含有沙雕





	信用欺诈

“喂，Berserker，你这样欺负我职阶系数只有0.95的弓兵合适吗？”

被李斯特用四只机械手分别按住四肢，牢牢贴在地面上的帕格尼尼哀叹着发出质问。

“当你暴力对待Caster职阶的萨列里老师时怎么就没考虑这种问题？”李斯特冷淡地回答道，收紧手指卡住他的肘关节与膝关节。

“暴力对待？你的措辞很不理智，Berserker。”帕格尼尼还在嘴上逞强，“那充其量只是较为粗糙的性爱，较为。”

“你和达·彭特那混账弄哭他了。”

“你敢保证他被魔王捅到胃的时候没有流下幸福的泪水？”

“闭上你恶心的嘴！”

“我有发表言论的自由，包括诅咒快要捏碎我骨头的你。真是的，圣杯赋予我的知识里你还曾是我的崇拜者，如今就这样对待自己的idol吗？”

“我最后警告你一次，闭嘴。”

李斯特暗自抱怨起自己的灵基为什么没再多长出几只手来，好撕烂他永远说不出好话的嘴。愤怒让他说话时都咬紧了牙齿，但凡当过萨列里学生的人都讨厌老师受到不公正的待遇。被萨列里老师召唤时灵基还强化了这一点，他和舒伯特等人都会以第一优先级保护他。

感觉到后背被温柔抚摸了几下，李斯特回过头，望向无论自己去做什么都愿意陪在自己身边的人。

“为他生气不值得。我也觉得那样对待萨列里先生太过分。”肖邦轻声表态，用总带着怯懦的口吻说出最强权的语言，“这样的人，让他说不出话就行了。”

“你要干什么？触手怪的波兰小甜心？”配格尼尼拗起头，轻浮地冲暗杀者挑眉。当肖邦脚下阴影里窜出的猎犬向他扑来，他才意识到对方要动真格，大叫起，“放狗犯规啊！”

那些猎犬有把他啃到只剩骨头的能力，却没有那么做，仅仅在饲主的指示下撕去了他全身的衣物。

“干什么？干什么？接下去是性虐节目吗？”帕格尼尼试图扭动，被李斯特狠捏了大腿内侧作为惩罚。

“弗莱切克，你也是这么想的吗？”李斯特在肖邦轻触他手指时会意地握住他的手。

“嗯……”肖邦轻轻点头，“要是谁在床上让你不开心，我会让他体验人生最绝望的高潮，然后一块一块肢解他。”

“太残暴了，没想到你是这样的人，可怕！”帕格尼尼装出害怕的表情，“都是一位御主手下的从者，手下留情打人不打脸好吗？当然也不要打……嗷！！！！”

他还没来得及说出“下体”，该部位已然被一条狗的爪子踩住。波兰灵缇是身形细长的犬种，但那体重也足以给脆弱部位带来猛烈的疼痛。

“你们给我适可而止！”躺在地上的人眼眶里已溢出泪水，他愤怒地准备具象化武器反击，另一条猎犬立马咬住了他的手腕，让他无法握住那小提琴形状的炮管。

“你打不赢我们两个的，就算杀了你，萨列里老师也会原谅我。”李斯特郑重警告他，“而现在我们并不想要你死，只是要你付出些代价。”

帕格尼尼偏头冷哼一声作为暂时性妥协，被李斯特当即抬起腿，扭曲成腰部离地的屈辱姿势。

“那么你们谁要上我？还是以牙还牙一起上？”他认命地调侃道，语气里依然听不出太多不快，甚至让人怀疑或多或少乐在其中。

然而当漆黑的猎犬来到他两腿之间，帕格尼尼还是不禁发出惊呼：

“哇塞！弗里德里克·肖邦！你是变态吗？！”

“这里就你最变态了。”肖邦反驳人时也并没有所谓的辩驳者的气势，但那份寡淡阴冷到令人毛骨悚然。

猎犬的前肢踏上他两侧抬起的腿，阴茎对上他暴露的后穴。帕格尼尼这才发现那些使魔虽被阴影包裹着，黑雾之下却有跟真正的动物一样的毛皮。无论是脚掌的肉垫还是身上的毛发，触感都格外真实。

“你的狗，未免也捏得太还原了！”他下意识地挣扎起来，被暴躁的猎犬咬上小腿肚以示威胁。

“你要是再乱动，小心被阿曼蒂娜咬到再也不能勃起。”李斯特补充道。

“阿曼蒂娜？这不是个女名吗为什么她有……哦！”

不合时宜的挑刺被突兀的插入所打断，动物的思维里可没有“情调”、“前戏”之类的东西，只有赤裸裸的本能。它快速开始节律地抽插，全然不顾身下的人感受如何。

“痛！这狗怎么那么粗？肖邦你是不是加了恶趣味？”没有情动也没有事先扩张，穴口被剐蹭到擦伤般疼痛。被动物毛发一下下扫过大腿内侧的瘙痒也搞得他异常烦闷。

“对。”肖邦毫不掩饰地承认，连李斯特都悄悄瞥了他一眼。

“你再说你不是变态……反正我不会相信的！”帕格尼尼困顿地喘息着，疼痛还是次要因素，被动物侵犯的降格感让愠怒于体内淤积，继而产生想毁掉些什么的欲望。这次他被偷袭所以失算，等有机会了他一定要跟李斯特实打实干一架。可是那种机会真的存在吗？如果他一直跟自己的恋人腻在一起的话。

肖邦根本无所谓他信不信。说实在他甚至不理解萨列里的所作所为，魔力供应不顺有许多种解决方法，比如给自己的从者提供自己的血液，那作为体液一样含有魔力；或者以他的权能在美泉宫范围内搭建外置的魔力网绝非难事，虽然那有被入侵或利用的风险……但怎么也比他分别与每个人做爱要来得简洁高效。

他能感觉到萨列里召唤的从者或多或少都爱着他（自己和帕格尼尼是例外），难道他把这作为沟通情感的方式吗？他不懂，此次出手占九成的理由是李斯特希望对忤逆者施以报复，而他愿意协助李斯特。

见帕格尼尼似乎适应了一些，反抗李斯特的动作稍许减轻，肖邦让第二条猎犬接近他胯间。

“你认真的吗？Assassin？！”推测下一步可能会发生什么，帕格尼尼的神色里终究出现慌乱。

“以牙还牙、一起，都是你提供的建议。”李斯特代为解说，“受伤的话总有人给你治疗的。”

“混蛋！唔……要死了……！”

第二根犬类阴茎强行挤入，帕格尼尼发出吃痛的低吼。身下比人类黏膜更黏腻的触感让他再次咒骂使魔而已为什么要在细节处制作得那么逼真？那个看似纯良的波兰男孩儿说不定才是最深藏不露的魔鬼。

两条猎犬并不以相同的节奏律动，它们自顾自地抽送，发出满足的尖锐呜鸣，前爪胡乱地在脆弱的人类皮肤上留下抓痕。无序的顶撞让帕格尼尼的不适逼近顶峰，被抬高臀部分开双腿的姿势让他能看见鲜红的性器于他体内进出。他反弓起身体无望地躲闪，无法从中获得任何快感，同时怀疑使魔不至于做到能高潮射精的地步吧？如果不能，那这场严刑拷问般的性爱何时才是终点？

他尚未来得及思考出答案，第三条猎犬开始于他头顶徘徊。

“我事先申明，它要是敢把那玩意儿伸进我嘴里，我一秒内咬断。”帕格尼尼凶狠地告示道。

“你咬好了，如果你做得到的话。”肖邦躲在竖起的衣领后面，若有若无地冷笑着，“上，露西。”

“又是女名！唔……”

巨物塞入口中，帕格尼尼遵守约定用力咬了下去，却发现那根柱体韧性十足，他连半个牙印也没留下。该死，早该猜到到底是使魔，躯体的一部分幻化成什么材质还不是由主人的意志与能力决定。

犬茎直抵咽喉的窒息感让帕格尼尼厌恶起灵基的设定，为什么明明不需要氧气了却还是会感到窒息？为什么明明都不是人类了还会拥有进食、睡眠与性交的欲求？阿赖耶与圣杯就是这样捉弄自己的造物的吗？他想要呕吐，但胃里理论上没有内容可以给他吐，指甲因难以自制地抠抓动作几乎要断裂在大理石地面上。后穴的肌肉被撑开拉扯到麻木，反倒关节处的压制更为酸痛。

“想要结束的话拿食指在地面上敲个三连音，但我放开你让说话时你得道歉，并保证以后不再做类似的事情。”肖邦面无表情地发出通知，冷漠到仿佛只会念设置台词的人工生命体，“我只会相信你一次，要是你不道歉我会让她们做到你彻底失去意志或者死亡为止。”

“她们！”帕格尼尼含混地说出这个代称，不知为何死死纠结于反串性别设定。

“你算得上人渣的极致了，帕格尼尼。不知道老师口中曾经的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特能不能比过你。”李斯特无奈摇头，“自从来到这里我从没听弗莱切克一次性说过那么多话。”

“你嫉妒了？”肖邦隐秘地揉捏着李斯特的手指，在对方低声回答“算是吧”之后，走到他面前伸手圈上他脖子，将吻轻浅覆上。下唇被对方回应着柔和吮吸，肖邦偏头任由李斯特继续侵入他的口腔，却听见背后传来三下手指敲击地面的声响。

露西撤出了它的性器，乖巧地在一旁端坐。带出的清亮唾液从帕格尼尼嘴角流下，还沾了一些在他鼻梁上，他无法抽出手去擦拭。

“够了啊，小情侣……！”他于大口喘息中埋怨道，“欺负我暂时没有交往对象？”

“我建议你去问问达·彭特肯不肯跟你交往，我觉得你们很合适。”李斯特讽刺道，继续把暗杀者抱在怀里。

“你的道歉，还有承诺。”肖邦没有回头，脸还是埋在对方肩窝里，只用语句逼迫他干约定的正经事。

“我道歉，我道歉……”帕格尼尼无奈屈从，“我不该那样对待尊敬的宫廷乐长安东尼奥·萨列里，我发誓以后在床上都会温柔待他的。”

“啧……”李斯特不满地咋舌，对方隐含的挑衅意味令他极其不爽。虽然他知道除非萨列里主动废弃这一编外从者，否则自己无法阻止他再与提供魔力的御主同床共枕。

“好了，我认输。这下能放过我了吗？”地上的人可怜兮兮地请求道。

李斯特心怀不甘地松开机械手臂，却发现帕格尼尼被肖邦摆了一道。

“操！这两只畜生为什么还不滚开！”他伸手去推两条灵缇，“撤走你的巫术Assassin，为什么拔不出来？！”

“犬类在交配后会持续保持充血并与交配对象锁住一小时左右。”肖邦用纪录片口吻叙述着。

“所以说为什么要把使魔做得那么逼真！”帕格尼尼狼狈地在地上扭动，“走开，不要舔我的腿我讨厌你的口水。”

此时此刻门口传来了他者接近的动静，三人一同转头望去，发现站在门口的正是萨列里。

“发生了什么？我不是下过私底下不许打架的指令吗？”他费解地望向身后还插着两根犬类阴茎的帕格尼尼，又看了看抱在一起的李斯特于肖邦。无法想象这样的场景是如何发生的。

“您来得正好。”帕格尼尼揶揄起来，然而赶在他告状之前肖邦抢先说道：

“萨列里先生，他抢了我的使魔做奇怪的事情。”他下半脸躲在李斯特的臂弯里，冲萨列里无辜地眨了眨眼睛。

两双红瞳默然相对，所有人都愣了好一会。帕格尼尼根本想不到这个素来腼腆内向波兰人会如此恬不知耻地歪曲事实。

末了，萨列里扔下一句“不要虐待动物啊”便离开了。

“我们也走吧。”肖邦提议道，“把他扔在这里。”

“喂，把你的使魔收起来啊！”帕格尼尼言辞抗议，归根结底它们都由魔力构成，饲主完全能够主动消解掉。

“不要。”肖邦自顾自往外走，李斯特跟在他身后。两人全然无视背后传来的“你们给我等着”之类的胁迫。至于露西与奥萝尔，玩够了自己会回来。

回到了自己幽暗的房间里，肖邦习惯性地侧身坐在李斯特身上，放任他亲吻自己的额角与耳廓。

“你觉得他会遵守约定吗？”他小声提问，“萨列里先生往后并不会拒绝他的吧。”

“说实在，我也不确定。”李斯特如实回答，“老师就是那种对谁都很好，也不够有戒心的人。”

“我不理解……”

“他习惯被爱着，也习惯爱别人，仅此而已。”

“哦……”

“你会逐渐了解的，下次我带你一起过去吧。”他柔缓抚摸着他的下颌与颈侧，“我是指去找他补充魔力的时候。”

他看见肖邦轻轻闭上了眼睛，他的沉默依然意味着赞同。

 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：乔治·桑原名阿曼蒂娜-露西-奥萝尔·杜班


End file.
